The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’.
The new Lavandula cultivar named ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ is one individual selection in the Australian lavender ‘Ruffles Series’, that resulted from a formal breeding program. The breeding program was established in November 2001 and conducted by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia. The inventor, a specialist in the genus Lavandula, selected ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ in September 2003. Selection was based on the combination of early and repeat flowering, medium sterile bract length, dense plant habit, short peduncle length, and violet-purple sterile bract color.
‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ is a selection arising from the controlled cross-pollination of Lavandula stoechas ‘Kew Red’ (unpatented) as the female parent and Lavandula stoechas ‘Pukehou’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Cross-pollination of the parent plants took place in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia. From this cross the F1 generation was raised in February 2002 and grown to flowering maturity in September 2002. At this stage the F1 generation was self-pollinated and the seed sown in February 2003. From these F2 seedlings a selection was made in September 2003 when the plants had grown to flowering stage in 140 mm. containers.
‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ is a perennial suitable for use in container or in the landscape. Cultural requirements include full sun, adequate but not excess water, and well-draining soil. Mature height is 60 cm and mature width is 70 cm. ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ exhibits early and repeat flowering, dense plant habit, scented green foliage, and large scented purple flower spikes in spring and summer. The sterile bracts are of medium length and violet-purple in color.
The traits that distinguish ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ from the female parent ‘Kew Red’ are sterile bract length and sterile bract color. ‘Kew Red’ exhibits short pink sterile bracts, whereas ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ exhibits violet-purple sterile bracts that are medium length. The traits that distinguish ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ from the male parent ‘Pukehou’ are peduncle length and plant habit. ‘Pukehou’ exhibits long peduncle length and medium to sparse plant density, compared to ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ that exhibits short peduncle length and dense plant habit.
The new Lavandula cultivar named, ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2004. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Australia, and the method utilized was tip cuttings. Since that time ‘BLUEBERRY RUFFLES’ has been determined stable, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.